


Легенды прикрытия

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nakedness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Команда "Серенити" получила заказ на похищение картины. Но все пошло не по плану, а одним из главных препятствий оказался обнаженный капитан Джек Харкнесс.





	Легенды прикрытия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cover Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197590) by [ChristinaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaK/pseuds/ChristinaK). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017, бета - Ярк.

Может быть, им следовало уйти, когда вечеринка начала становиться... странной. Собраться, вернуть аванс Джерри Ли, сказать, мол, прости, но нам не удалось добыть супер-особо-секретный артефакт из спальни наверху. Может, в другой раз. Ага.  
Вот только Мэл взбесился и уперся рогом, и это положило конец любым проблескам здравого смысла до тех пор, пока он не добьется своего. И неважно, что план пошел к черту, потому что двое из семи членов команды не смогут в нем участвовать, как собирались.  
Отсутствие одежды немного затрудняет взлом замков и укрывание краденых вещей.  
— Честно говоря, не очень это похоже на меры безопасности, — Мэл через силу улыбнулся престарелой даме, изучающей его фигуру, и кивнул ее мужу, которого определенно раздражал такой интерес супруги. — Но надо признать, если это и не стильно, то эффективно.  
— Это не меры безопасности, это развлечение. Дешевое, надо заметить. — Инара безмятежно улыбалась и обмахивалась веером, разглядывая полуобнаженную толпу. Точнее, четверть-обнаженную. Каждая четвертая трещотка из вручаемых на входе оказалась «дефабрикатором». Мэл даже не знал, что такая чушь существует, а в результате оказался посреди вечеринки с голым задом, ощущая заметный сквозняк своим весьма чувствительным органом только потому, что придурок-хозяин считал себя остроумным.  
Большинство женщин сохранили свою одежду — то ли это было неписаным правилом приличия, то ли, что вероятней, потому что мужчины знали, в какой переплет попадут, если наряды их спутниц исчезнут — но примерно половина мужчин пыталась сохранить достоинство без помощи ботинок, плащей, церемониальных мечей и поясов. Не все справлялись без мишуры, кое-кто прятался за мраморными колоннами и горшками с пальмами по углам. Но Мэл, черт возьми, отказывался это делать. Он заметил, что Инара намеренно не опускает взгляд ниже уровня плеч, и это лишь еще больше раздражало его. Не то чтоб она всего этого раньше не видела, у него и у черт знает скольки других гостей.  
Мэл вслух зарычал. Все шло не так.  
Инара вздохнула:  
— Я уже извинилась за то, что не знала заранее о задумке Гленна. Что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
Мэл выдавил из себя ледяную улыбку, когда один из официантов посмотрел на него с подозрением. Он взял с подноса бокал шампанского и процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Я хочу услышать, что ты спрячешь _wo dan she_ картину в своих юбках, раз уж я не могу спрятать ее в плаще. Разве я многого прошу?  
— Учитывая, что я здесь приглашенная гостья? Многого. Я добыла приглашение для тебя как части моего сопровождения, при условии, что не будет никаких доказательств того, что я знала о ваших... намерениях. — Ее взгляд скользнул вниз и обратно так быстро, что Мэл не был уверен, не почудилось ли ему. Хотя улыбка ее стала чуть более сдержанной и довольной. — Я не могу рисковать быть пойманной с краденной картиной. Тебе придется импровизировать.  
— И каким образом мне полагается это делать, когда я гол как чищеная картошина, а Саймон прячется в мужском туалете. _Feifei_ , видишь ли, стесняется подняться наверх поглазеть на антиквариат, как мы планировали. Учитывая, как Кайли слюнки пускает, я его понимаю. Да и не то чтобы ему теперь было где спрятать картину.  
— Ты можешь приказать это сделать Джейну.  
— Если бы я мог подойти к нему, не привлекая внимания, я бы так и сделал. — Он отсалютовал бокалом в сторону кружка щебечущих девиц, и ответная волна хихиканья чуть не сбила его с ног. — Но на меня тут слишком многие глазеют, чтобы я мог свободно передвигаться. К тому же этот трус меня избегает. Боится, что окажется следующим, если покинет сад.  
— Тогда, может, тебе стоит просто... расслабиться? И наслаждаться угощением. — В ответ на очередную гримасу Инара закатила глаза и покинула Мэла, оставив его на милость подбирающихся ближе юных дам.  
— Инара? Инара! — О, кто-то за это поплатится. Особенно учитывая, что он только что заметил, как Кайли машет ему рукой с другой стороны зала, а потом радостно улыбается, показывая поднятые большие пальцы. Осталось только, чтобы Зои смерила его взглядом и печально покачала головой, или Ривер сообщила, насколько он отличается от стандарта, чтобы этот вечер оказался худшим в его жизни.  


* * *

У Зои и Ривер, между тем, были занятия получше.  
— Ты поняла, в чем твоя задача? — тихо спросила Зои.  
Ривер склонила голову набок.  
— Не касаться пола. Не касаться лампы Тиффани. Отключить сигнализацию сверху. Свернуть полотно. Передать тебе через окно.  
— Умница.  
— Саймон разозлится.  
Губы Зои дрогнули.  
— Саймону надо было уклониться, когда он увидел, что случилось с одеждой капитана.  
По лицу Ривер скользнула хитрая улыбка, оставив за собой маску пристойности.  
— Верно. Стыд не пристал мужчине. Либо шагай гордо, либо сгибайся, прячась.  
— Кайли, у тебя готов отвлекающий маневр? — произнесла Зои в радиофицированную брошь, которой ее снабдила механик.  
Из приемника в сережках раздалось хмыканье.  
— А он нам вообще нужен? Большинство все равно глазеет на капитана, а кто не глазеет — тот хихикает или пьет, и все такое.  
— Лучше быть уверенными. Десять минут после моей команды. Начали.  
— Начали.  
— Начали, — шепнула Ривер, разворачиваясь и скользя вверх по лестнице.  
— Милая, я скажу Мэлу, что волноваться не о чем. Разве что Ривер решит оставить картинку себе, — донесся голос Уоша, а потом Ривер коснулась своей висячей сережки, отключая сигнал, концентрируясь на прокладывании пути сквозь веселящуюся толпу.  
Она ускользнула от жадных рук, обогнула полуодетую парочку, направляющуюся в укромный уголок, пропустила линию из почти полностью голых танцоров, возвращавшихся в центр зала, ча-ча-ча, хоп-хоп-хоп. Она остановилась, чтобы изучить высокую синюю будку, перегородившую половину коридора, и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя исходящие от нее волны дезориентации.  
_Нет времени. Все время. Входи. Не подходи._ Она отшатнулась и попыталась забыть то, что почти увидела, а потом продолжила путь, подражая окружающим, спотыкаясь нарочно там, где они делали это случайно, пока не добралась до нужной двери. Немного взрывчатки из ее сумки должно было позаботиться о замке — расплавить сигнализацию и открыть механизм. Но взрывчатка не понадобилась, потому что дверь распахнулась от касания руки. Дареного коня не выбирают, поэтому обстоятельства помогли тому, кто собирался помочь им.  
Ривер потянулась вверх, ухватилась кончиками пальцев за дверной косяк, раскачалась, сделала сальто над полом в сторону темного кожаного дивана...  
… и приземлилась на обнаженное мужское тело.  
— Ох!  
— Иии! — Ривер быстро подавила визг, замерев на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами, всем телом изогнувшись прочь от того, на кого приземлилась.  
— Уф. Приве-е-ет, милая. — Не прикасаясь к ней, мужчина откинулся назад, заложил руки за голову, потянулся всем телом и улыбнулся ярко и приветственно. Ривер мигнула с колотящимся сердцем, и он повторил движение, улыбаясь еще шире. — Решила свалиться мне на голову?  
— Тебя не должно тут быть. — Как он может не знать, что его не должно тут быть? И раз уж он тут есть, как он может быть таким спокойным, когда на него прыгнули? — Не тут ты должен быть.  
— Ты тоже, — сообщил он театральным шепотом, все так же спокойно вытянувшись на диване. Мягкие темные волосы, абсолютно чистые синие глаза и... хм. Ривер торопливо вернула взгляд на его лицо. Мэл был красив без одежды, и Саймон тоже, но это, это было... впечатляюще. И гораздо более реально, настолько, насколько никогда не бывали ни капитан, ни ее брат. Саймон всегда был сердитый-печальный-встревоженный-озабоченный. Мэл был сердитый-скрытный-дерзкий-хитрый. Чувства о ней, чувства вокруг нее, но ничего направленного на нее.  
Этот человек был хитрым и немного озабоченным, но прежде и превыше всего он был довольным. И к сожалению, хоть и не очевидно, возбужденным.  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. — Ривер скользнула назад по тому, что показалось ей целыми милями голого мужского тела, поднялась на ноги, собираясь в комок, чтобы лягнуть его в лицо или ударить в живот. — Тебе лучше уйти. Сейчас.  
— Ты первая. Я тут спал. — Его глаза почти полностью закрылись, хотя он все еще смотрел на нее сквозь слишком длинные ресницы. Они тут же распахнулись. — Ты еще здесь?  
Ривер бросила взгляд на окно, затем на часы, затем снова на незнакомца. Осталось шесть минут. У нее было всего шесть минут чтобы забрать картину из витрины и передать ее Зои и...  
… витрина была открыта. Картина все еще висела в ней, но витрина была открыта, а сигнализация молчала.  
Она оглянулась на человека, а он в ответ поднял брови. Потом поджал губы.  
— Ты знаешь, я только что понял... мы не были представлены подобающим образом. Как невежливо с моей стороны. — Он сел, очень осторожно взял ее руку и нежно поцеловал пальцы. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс. К вашим услугам.  
Восхищенная радость и годы обучения этикету подняли голову, чтобы быть придушенными необходимостью и извращенными обстоятельствами, и Ривер сильно прикусила губу.  
— Ву Джейн Смит.  
Он улыбнулся, и в уголках его глаз собрались тени.  
— Ну конечно.  
Ей нужно ударить его. Нужно вырубить его лампой, которая не Тиффани, или апперкотом, вроде того, которым Зои вырубила человека на позапрошлой планете. Она чувствовала, как напрягается рука, готовясь к удару — но он снова вытянулся на диване и зевнул.  
— Не смею мешать. Мои приятели запаздывают, так что, думаю, божественная М достанется тебе.  
Нет времени, нет времени, нечего поделать и.... он не представляет угрозы. Или проблемы. Зои будет в ярости, Мэл будет кричать, и все же она знала то, что знала. А работу надо было делать.  
Поэтому Ривер прыгнула с дивана на кресло, оттолкнулась от поверхности столика, раскачалась на каком-то висячем растении. Любой другой был бы слишком тяжел для такого, любой другой не смог бы пролететь так далеко. Одной рукой она дотянулась и сорвала картину с подложки. Та была тяжелой, но не настолько, чтобы ее было не удержать. Осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром, всего двумя пальцами она свернула картину в трубочку. Дальше ей полагалось передать ее Саймону, но он прятался - этикет не мог заменить ему одежду. (Не то что капитану Джеку.) Точно в тот момент, когда свернутая картина стала слишком тяжелой, окно приоткрылось, и в нем появилась рука Зои.  
Ривер молча передала сверток и проследила, как исчезает рука с сокровищем. Осталась минута до отвлекающего маневра Кайли.  
Ривер развернулась на руках, чтобы взглянуть на капитана Джека. Оттолкнувшись от стены, она пролетела над диваном и снова приземлилась прямо на него.  
— Уф.  
— Прости. — Она быстро села, расправив прозрачные драпировки поверх своего платья и изучая носки своих балетных туфель. Метнув на него взгляд, она поинтересовалась:  
— Твои друзья?  
— Скорее всего, они где-то в чулане, — с сожалением вздохнул капитан. — Они так легко отвлекаются, и когда свитер Доктора исчез... ну, не то чтобы я винил Розу, но…  
— Хотел к ним присоединиться, — выпалила Ривер и тут же прикрыла рот рукой. Чувство было таким сильным, на секунду она стала им, и это было так знакомо, потому что иногда она желала... желала так же, как все остальные.  
— Да. Но увы, было поздно, я уже предавался тут разврату, когда услышал, как они проходят мимо. — Он печально вздохнул. — Но главное, что картина исчезнет. Неважно, куда. Важно, чтобы ее тут не было. — Его улыбка стала хитрой. — А позже я заставлю их заплатить за то, что кинули меня.  
— О! — Так выглядит опьянение, да? Головокружение, тепло, смятение. Капитан Джек Харкнесс, ходячий алкоголь.  
— Тем временем, — он хлопнул в ладоши, — нам остался последний прыжок, и мы свободны!  
Без особых усилий он поднялся на ноги на кожаных подушках, заставив диван скрипнуть, и протянул ей руку, словно для танца.  
— Миледи?  
Ривер оперлась на его руку, поднялась и улыбнулась в ответ, привстав на пальцы. Она могла поклясться, что видела блики света на его зубах.  
— Un.  
— Dos.  
— Три, — сказали они хором и прыгнули к двери, зацепились за ее верх и с хохотом вывалились в коридор.  
Когда Ривер, все еще хихикая, поднялась на ноги, он обнял ее за талию, направляя к лестнице, ведущей вниз, в центр вечеринки.  
— Ты не пострадал при падении, — заметила она, оглядев его, и усмехнулась. — Ни одного синяка.  
— У меня отличное чувство равновесия. Всегда приземляюсь на ноги. — Он крутанул ее прочь от себя, затем к себе - близко, ах, как близко. — Но, если ты решишь оставить на мне парочку синяков, я, конечно, не буду возражать.  
Она посерьезнела:  
— Мне нельзя.  
— Почему же?  
— Я поломана, — она протанцевала пару шагов назад на полупальцах и глубоко присела. — И я могу поломать тебя. Я неосторожна с игрушками.  
— Я бы рискнул. — Капитан Джек поймал ее за руку, раскрутил, и еще, и еще, поймал и наклонил ниже, ниже, ниже. Теплая уверенная рука на ее пояснице, лицо клонится все ближе и ближе к ней...  
Сработали фейерверки Кайли: дым, и искры, и вода из разбрызгивателей, и визг разбегающихся людей. Зазвенела сигнализация, звук прокатился по комнате, и откуда-то послышалось ее имя, но это все не относилось к ней, потому что его губы прижимались к ее, и гравитация перестала существовать.  
_теплые губы, мягко, медленно, дразня, и язык, и скользко, и о!_  
— Ривер!  
_сладко и грустно, и потерянно, и укол пустоты, а потом все теряется в обжигающем тепле, разлившемся по всему телу_  
— РИВЕР!  
_знакомо, и еще там есть голос, и он говорит: доброй ночи, Принцесса, увидимся в следующей жизни_  
— ЭЙ!  
… и ее дергают назад, мягкое притяжение губ жестоко разорвано, и для первого поцелуя этот — влажный, в танце, с теплым, обнаженным, заинтересованным мужчиной — был идеальным и закончился слишком быстро.  
— Эй! — выкрикнула она в лицо абсолютно мокрому Саймону. Как ни смешно, он держал ее за руку, будучи завернутым в кухонное полотенце. — Тут целуются! Тебя не касается! Найди себе Кайли!  
Она отвернулась обратно к Джеку и успела прижаться губами к его губам еще на семь ярких сладких секунд, пока две пары рук не оттащили ее прочь.  
— Прошу прощения, но нам пора вернуть нашу безумную подругу домой, — сказал Мэл, подталкивая ее к Саймону: нечестно, нечестно, она выполнила всю работу, она заслужила поцелуи! Она ткнула Саймона локтем в живот и снова нырнула бы вперед, если бы Мэл не выставил руку, словно шлагбаум на пути ее эмоций.  
Джек вдруг удивленно улыбнулся и рассмеялся.  
— Черт. Сержант Рейнольдс?  
— Капрал? — прищурился Мэл, разглядывая капитана (что бы там Мэл ни думал, Джек был капитаном, Ривер точно знала) сквозь ливень, ливший из разбрызгивателей под потолком, и убирая волосы с лица. — _Go se_ , мужик, сто лет не виделись!  
— Это уж точно. Она с вами?  
Мэл выгнул бровь, глядя на нее:  
— В каком-то смысле.  
— Эта девушка нечто особенное. — Улыбка Джека сияла сквозь все смущение, прямиком в теплую, полную поцелуев часть ее сознания, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ, сколько Саймон ни тянул ее за руку.  
— Да ладно. Из твоих уст это... — Мэл подталкивал их наружу, на лужайку, в обход дрожащих мокрых гостей, пока они не оказались за воротами. — Не хочу даже знать.  
— Ривер? — снова Саймон, подозрительный, порой надоедливый, и особенно сейчас. — Послушайте, я не знаю, что она вам сказала, но она моя сестра и...  
— Все ясно, — Джек понимающе кивнул с серьезным видом, и Ривер надула губы, но тут же заметила искорки в его глазах. Братья, отцы, капитаны, заботы, хлопоты. Все неважно. Поцелуи без одежды лучше всех.  
— Джек!  
Джек задрал голову и увидел блондинистую голову, высунувшуюся из окна над ними. Окна комнаты, откуда они только что похитили бесценную картину. Ривер оскалилась на женщину, и та ответила ей недовольным взглядом.  
— Давай! Нам пора!  
— Черт. Не люблю сбегать после поцелуя, но... — Он отсалютовал Мэлу, пожал плечами в сторону Саймона, затем нахмурился, глядя им за спины. — А это что?  
Саймон обернулся, Мэл нет, и Джек сорвал еще один последний влажный обнаженный жаркий ммммм- _поцелуй_.  
— ЭЙ!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, уговорил, — вздохнул Джек, схватил Саймона и наградил ее брата не-таким-жарким (но определенно достаточно глубоким) поцелуем.  
— Саймон! — пискнула Кайли сзади, и мысли, пронесшиеся в голове механика, заставили Ривер пожелать, чтобы следующим Джек поцеловал Мэла.  
Джек оторвался от губ возмущенного и заикающегося Саймона, качнувшегося к Кайли, развернулся и вскарабкался по той же решетке, по которой пятнадцать минут назад залезала Зои. На высоте третьего этажа он остановился и отсалютовал ей.  
— Увидимся в следующей жизни, Принцесса.  
Ривер сделала глубочайший реверанс.  
— Au revoir, Capitaine.  
Мелькнула улыбка, и он исчез внутри. Раздался скрип и вой, и...  
_...не время, нет времени, все время, пространство складывается и раскладывается, и..._  
— Кто был этот голый и быстрый человек? — спросил Уош.  
Зои только усмехнулась, подходя к ним и передавая Мэлу полотенце, чтобы он завернулся.  
— Капитан? Это был капрал?  
— Угу. Думаю, надо проверить товар, пока все в порядке. — Он пригладил мокрые волосы прочь от лица, затем повязал полотенце как тогу. — Ривер? Ты уверена, что взяла нужную картину?  
Она презрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Мэрилин в базовых цветах, повторенная в последовательности, замороженная навечно. — Она резко развернулась. — Поцелуи счета не оплатят.  


* * *

В миллионе световых и тысяче обычных лет от них Роза хмуро говорила Джеку:  
— Ты сказал, это важно, что если картину не забрать, ею расплатятся с теми вояками с Завоса-7... как ты можешь теперь быть таким спокойным?  
— Ее и забрали. Просто не мы. — Джек тихо улыбался с закрытыми глазами. — Ведь что было важнее всего? — Он выпрямился и открыл глаза. — Чтобы сукин сын, что провел меня две планеты назад, не наложил на нее свои лапы. Все остальное мелочи.  
Доктор пытался выглядеть сурово, но без особого успеха.  
— Это был бесценный артефакт, Джек. И ты не имеешь понятия, где он?  
— Не-а. Мне так жаль, — протянул Джек и снова закрыл глаза.  
В его голове танцующая девушка напевала вальс, тот, что он уже где-то слышал; ледяной туман скрывал бесценный груз; и длился нежный поцелуй на ночь.


End file.
